


Neither One is Aware You're Such a Funny Pair

by Elri



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a high school somewhere, an unlikely friendship forms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither One is Aware You're Such a Funny Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Ryan!

No one called Mt. Ebott Secondary School by its official name. Everyone called it the Underground. It had been built in the middle of some crisis or another when the whole world was paranoid about each other so most of the rooms were actually a series of basements. Some areas were almost in ruins; they back up to the coldest part of the school which backed up to the wettest part of the school which backed up to hottest part of the school.

The favorite teacher in the ruins, possibly in the school, was Toriel Mater, the English teacher who kept snails in her room for no apparent reason. She was the only teacher kids didn’t get embarrassed when they accidentally called her Mom, it was hard not to. Some were pretty sure she used to be married to Mr. Dreemurr the…well no one really knew what his official job was. He took care of the school garden, he taught history and government, and he might have been the principal but it really wasn’t clear. But he’s not important to this story.

In the back of Toriel’s room was a door that led to the Anatomy room at the start of the cold area. The teacher on the other side was Mr. Ossis, but he told everyone to call him Sans. He was another one of the favorite teachers in the school but for a different reason than Toriel. Sans was fun, and he was funny if you liked a lot of bad puns mostly related to skeletons. His brother Papyrus didn’t which of course made it even funnier when Sans told them during the security guard’s rounds.

Not many people went through the door between Toriel and Sans’s rooms. In fact, only one student did: a small child named Frisk. They went from English to Anatomy every other day, turning around from waving goodbye to Toriel to immediately greet Sans next. Toriel and Sans had never met, in fact they didn’t actually know who was on the other side of the door Frisk came through. Sure they knew what the classes were but they were in completely separate departments so they never interacted. Things have a funny way of working out though.

One day while Toriel was taking care of her snails in the back of the room she heard a knock on the door. At the same time she heard a voice say “knock knock.”

Thus sprang forth possibly the weirdest friendship in the Underground. Bad jokes (and I mean _really_ bad jokes) were traded back and forth through the door as well as stories. Toriel told Sans about what she was reading with the kids, Sans told her whatever he thought would make her laugh. She had the best laugh in his opinion, rounded and full and she never held back. Others heard it echoing down the halls and couldn’t help but smile.

Papyrus happened to stop by her room one day after an especially bad joke. He walked in right after she’d stopped laughing.

“Good day, Miss Mater.”

“Hello, Mr. Ossis, how are you?”

“I am having an exceptional day. It sounds like you are too from your laughter.”

“I just heard a wonderful joke, would you like to hear it?”

“I’m more of a puzzle person but I do love a good joke.”

“Why couldn’t the skeleton finish his test?”

“Hmm…I don’t know, why?”

“He was too much of a bonehead!”

Papyrus groaned as Toriel smiled. Then, from the other side of the door he heard a three note horn sound. He burst through yelling “SANS! I hear you back there! Stop plaguing my life with incidental music!”

“Wasn’t me, it was the skeleton.”

“Why was the skeleton playing a trumpet?”

“He wasn’t, he was playing a tromBONE.”

“Augh!”

Papyrus stormed out, leaving the door wide open.

Toriel looked in, “Hello, Sans. My name is Toriel.”


End file.
